Together at Last
by Moonlit Sea
Summary: What happened to the team after Prime and his unit left? Let's find out... (Sequel to Never Saw It Coming.)


**Title: Together At Last**

 **By: Moonlit Sea**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers or any of the characters, however any unknown characters are of my own creation.

 **Summary:** What happened to the team after Prime and his unit left? Let's find out... (Sequel to Never Saw It Coming.)

It had been two months since the Prime's unit left and life had become pretty routine and non-eventful for the HIT team. Skybolt knew the Decepticons were still out there, still planning. He didn't know what but he did know was that whatever it was they would be there to stop them.

"Nothing interesting to report, Skybolt." Chaser reported as he walked in from his patrol.

The airliner looked over at his third-in-command and fellow flyer. "They're up to something, Chaser. I just know it."

The helicopter chuckled, "you're starting to sound like me. It's not healthy." He joked. The airliner gave him an annoyed look before returning to the monitors.

"Chaser's right." Cruiser agreed walking in "you need to lighten up."

"Not until I know what those Decepticons are up to." Skybolt replied still thinking he was talking to Chaser.

The Land Rover and helicopter looked at each other for a moment before nodding.

"Skybolt," Cruiser began as they both looked back at the airliner "it pains me to do this but as your second-in-command I have to think of the team." Seeing the mech ignore him he continued. "You need to relax, go out for a fly with Chaser or spend some time with Moongaze. We will not let back in this room, or your office, until you have done so."

"Skybolt are you even listening?" Chaser asked seeing no reaction from the mech.

Cruiser sighed, "You leave me no choice, Skybolt. I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this."

 _ **Cruiser to Moongaze**_

 _ **Yes Cruiser?**_ The Ford answered.

 _ **Could you bring that…document Chaser and I discussed with you the other day?**_

 _ **I-is it really necessary?**_ The femme asked.

 _ **I'm afraid so. Skybolt refuses to listen**_ he told her.

 _ **Okay. I'll have Tazer drop it off.**_

 _ **No,**_ _you_ _ **will bring it.**_ The Land Rover enforced _**you know I don't like ordering others but this one time I must insist.**_

The first aider sighed _**okay Cruiser. I'll be there shortly. Moongaze out.**_

The dark red mech looked over at his fellow officer, "she's on her way."

Chaser gave a nod. Both of them, along with Tazer, had seen how much their team had changed since their encounter with the Prime's unit. They were no longer the close knit team they once were. Moongaze kept to herself, not being as friendly and open as she once was. Staying well away from the command centre and going between the medbay and her quarters. She only went to the rec room to grab some energon before heading back out. Surefire spent most of his time outside and avoided the medbay as if his life depended on it, only going there if it was a serious injury, his personality seemed to be somewhat dulled. As for Skybolt, the mech seemed to have thrown himself into his work. He rarely returned to his quarters either always in the command centre or his office almost in constant watch of the outside world but the biggest thing that Tazer, Chaser and Cruiser had noticed was how Skybolt, Surefire and Moongaze had stopped talking to each other only speaking when it was necessary.

" _I want our old team back."_ Tazer had once said. The Land Rover and helicopter had to agree with him, this no longer felt like a team more like a couple of bots pushed together and forced to work with each other.

The door opened and Moongaze walked in carrying what the dark red mech had asked her. "Here." She said handing it to Cruiser.

"Would you hand it to Skybolt please?" He told her.

"W-what?" she asked in surprise.

"He said to hand it to me." Skybolt said in a commanding tone. He had turned when he heard the door open wondering who it could be. He was almost surprised to see Chaser and Cruiser there, he thought Chaser had left long ago and never even knew Cruiser had walked in.

After giving the two officers an annoyed look the Ford walked over to the airliner holding the datapad out to him. As he went to take the pad their hands touched and they looked at each other for a long moment before Moongaze sadly looked away and walked out.

Skybolt watched her with a sad longing in his optics before sighing and skimming through the details of the pad. It was a medical order telling him to relax and not return to duty until then. "Is this some kind of joke?" he asked annoyed his wings twitching as he looked over at the two mechs.

"Do you see us laughing?" Chaser retorted also annoyed as his rotor blades gave little side to side motions.

"I gave you the option to do it voluntarily and you ignored me. Leaving me no choice but to do it this way." Cruiser explained dead serious.

"Both of you are in on this?" the airliner asked as he eyed the two mechs before him.

"As well as Tazer." The yellow and black mech replied.

Skybolt looked through the datapad a little more thoroughly. "You're effectively relieving me of command and throwing me out of my own command centre." He commented.

"Only until you've relaxed. Chaser and I can handle things." The dark red mech told him.

Skybolt growled before slamming the pad down on the console behind him. "And who's definition of 'relaxed' are we going by?" he asked.

"That should be obvious, Skybolt." Chaser said folding his arms across his chest.

"Our medic." Cruiser clarified.

"Moongaze?" the white and black mech suddenly froze a wing twitching.

"Why don't you go for a fly, Skybolt?" The Land Rover suggested his voice now friendly and comforting.

"Yeah, come on Skybolt." Chaser joined in cheerily his arms returning to his sides. "How about we fly the route you used to love so much. I'll even keep pace with you this time."

Skybolt couldn't help but chuckle, "fine." He conceded as he began to walk out. He turned to them as he reached the door. "I won't forget this." He said and walk out.

Cruiser sighed letting all the tension flow from his body. "I honestly didn't think he was going to leave."

"I know." The yellow and black mech agreed. "Did you see the longing look in his optics as 'Gaze walked out?"

"Yeah, and I think it's time our leader thought of himself for a change." A devious smiled appearing on the dark red mech's face.

Skybolt walked through the corridors of the base, he stopped realising that he was heading for the medbay without knowing it. Should he go and talk to Moongaze? Would she even talk to him? He hadn't properly spoken to her since the Prime's team left. He sighed and turned to head for the rec room instead, a little energon might help him relax before heading out.

"You can't keep avoiding her." A voice said from behind him.

"I'm sorry?" he asked as he turned to the mech.

"I said, you can't keep avoiding her."

"I'm not avoiding her, Tazer." The airliner said annoyed.

"Yeah right, and Crystal didn't decide to stay with the cons." The silver and teal mech said sarcastically. "What's happened to you, Skybolt? What's happened to our team? Can't you see how different it's become? It's like we're no longer friends." He explained sadly looking away at the floor. The white and black mech looked at the stereo confused. There was something wrong with the team? _His_ team. After a moment Tazer looked back at Skybolt "You weren't listening to anything Cruiser or Chaser said were you." He walked off muttering something unheard by the airliner.

Skybolt stared after the mech, if there was something wrong with the team it was his duty as leader to sort it out. The only thing that kept him from being alone with the femme first aider was what she said to Ratchet when they had visited her quarters. He shook his head, he'd sort things out after his flight.

Moongaze drove along the road as she tried to relive the pain and sorrow in her spark. She should have gone with Ratchet no matter what he said, it was just too painful here. She causally looked up at the sky and saw the blue seeker ahead of her. She watched as he did some aerial acrobatics and idly wondered if Crystal was with him. She missed her friend but she knew love when she saw it and Crystal was deeply in love with Thundercracker. She turned off the road and headed towards the seafront after finding a secluded spot away from the humans she transformed and stared out at the ocean. "It's not often you're on your own." A voice said startling her she turned and saw the blue seeker but no sign of Crystal.

"I needed time to think." She told him turning back to the ocean.

"If any of the others saw you here they wouldn't hesitate to take you." He informed her.

"I don't really care at the moment." She told him then turned back to him confused a few moments later. "Why are you telling me this?"

"It would upset Crystal if you were caught." He explained "Skywarp and Starscream I can keep you safe from but not those three." Referring to Shadowstrike, Beat and Stampede.

The Ford remembered the last time she was caught by Stampede and shuddered at the memory. One thing still confused her though, "why would you protect me? You're a Decepticon." Thundercracker was about to answer when a white and black mech landed in front of her his weapon aimed at the seeker.

"You okay? What are you doing out here anyway?" he asked the first aider not taking his optics of the mech.

"I can take care of myself, Skybolt." She snapped at him surprising the airliner.

"I-I never said you couldn't." Skybolt stuttered in shock lowering his weapon and turning to look at her.

"Then what are you doing here?" she asked folding her arms across her chest.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Moongaze. I saw you with this Decepticon and thought you might need help." He told her angrily.

"I was _fine_. We were talking about Crystal. Tell me where the danger in that is."

Thundercracker couldn't help but smirk at the scene in front of him, "are you two dating?" he suddenly asked.

"No." they replied simultaneously annoyed as two sets of optics glared at him.

"Too bad. The two of you would be great for each other. Don't you think so, 'Warp?" moving his head just past the Autobots to look at his trinemate.

"I think she'd do better with me." The black seeker said with a grin on his face.

"You keep your hands off her!" Skybolt warned the mech looking over at him with angry optics.

"Temper temper." Skywarp almost sang "it isn't like you have any claim on her." He said eying the femme and taking a walk round her stopping to stand near Thundercracker.

Skybolt growled as he watched the black seeker, seeing a hungry look in his optics. His fists shook as his wings quivered in anger. "You even dare touch her and…" he started to threaten.

"What are you going to, Autobot. Now that we have your human you can do nothing or she might accidently end up hurt." The mech teased evilly eliciting a gasp from Moongaze.

Thundercracker gave a low growl hating the way his trinemates would use Crystal as some 'thing' that could easily be thrown away or as a bargaining chip.

"You wouldn't hurt Crystal after she agreed to stay with you freely." Moongaze said in shock.

Skywarp shrugged, "she agreed to stay with Thundercracker. Though I do recall her making a promise to Starscream that she would do anything he said." An evil smile on his face.

"She loves him. She'd do anything to keep him safe and out of harm. Haven't you ever been in love, Skywarp?" the Ford explained still slightly shocked.

The black seeker laughed. "You Autobots and your sense of humour."

"Where is Crystal, 'Warp?" Thundercracker suddenly asked now worried for his lover's safety and also remembering that promise she had made.

"With Starscream." He replied casually.

"Alone?"

"No TC, they're in the rec room with the other idiots." The black seeker said sarcastically looking over at him. "Why are you here with these Autobots anyway?"

"We were talking about Crystal until Skybolt came along and ruined everything." Moongaze replied her tone turning bitter near the end.

"I ruined everything." The airliner said in annoyed shock looking over at her "you're not even supposed to be out here talking to him." Gesturing over at Thundercracker.

"Well excuse me for wanting to find out how my friend is doing." She told him angrily. "It's not as if I can causally walk over to the Decepticon base, knock on the door and say 'hi I'm here to see Crystal.'"

Skywarp burst into laughter the image was just too funny, Thundercracker also began chuckling at the thought.

"Return to base." Skybolt ordered her.

"Slag off." She replied and walked off.

Skybolt was furious, "Moongaze you get your aft back to base this instant or I'll lock you up for failing to follow orders." he told her storming after her only to stop when blue and black seekers blocked his path. "Out of my way." He seethed.

"I believe the lady told you to slag off." Skywarp said strangely happy.

The airliner growled. "If you were Autobots I'd throw you in the brig for insubordination."

"But we're not Autobots, thank primus, and _you_ can't do anything." Thundercracker said a smirk appearing on his face "now be a good little Autobot and slag off like the lady said."

Tazer thumped his head on the rec room table as he heard the argument of the airliner and Ford outside.

"Well at least they're talking." Cruiser joked trying to look on the bright side.

A third voice was heard entering the argument. "Oh great, now Chaser's joined in." Tazer said sarcastically his voice muffled by the table. "All we need is Surefire to come back and the whole base will be arguing." He sighed and sat up looking at the Land Rover with sad optics. "I can't take it anymore, Cruiser." He said "I'm going to put in for a transfer."

"What?" the dark red mech asked in shocked surprise. "Tazer, you can't be serious."

"I am serious. This place use to feel like…a home and you guys were _are_ like family. Now all that's gone and I can't take it anymore. I get more and more depressed everyday remembering what we had and what it's like now." He revealed sadly as he looked down at the table.

Cruiser lay a hand on the stereo's arm. "Please Tazer, think this through. I've already had a transfer request from Surefire." He told the mech in a calm sad voice.

It was Tazer's turn to be surprised looking back up at the mech, "Surefire's leaving?"

"I haven't told Skybolt yet." He said looking away "Maybe I should. It might sober him up a little."

"We really are falling apart." The silver and teal mech whispered.

"Yeah. Who'd have thought we'd be brought down like this?"

"Did you granted the transfer?" Tazer asked curious.

Cruiser shook his head, "I-I couldn't. Not when it meant breaking all of us apart." His voice began to quiver. He felt a hand on his and looked over to seeing understanding in the other mech's optics.

"Well that's it." Chaser said angrily as he walked in and harshly plopped himself down on a chair next to Cruiser. "That's the slagging end of the team."

"What are you talking about, Chaser?" Tazer asked the helicopter confused.

"'Gaze told Skybolt she was going to transfer and he agreed, telling her he didn't want her here." The yellow and black mech explained.

"What?!" both mechs said in shocked horror.

"Yep." Was all Chaser said.

"H-he can't do that. Not Moongaze. Tell him he can't do that, Cruiser." The stereo stuttered a pleading tone in his voice as he looked back at the Land Rover squeezing the mech's hand.

The dark red mech was at a loss for words. All of them knew Moongaze had always doubted her place on their team. She had no skills other than the little medical training she'd taken. None of them minded though she had brought warmth and happiness to them, made them laugh and gave comfort when things were going bad or even went wrong. She was kind of like a mother to them all. Cruiser sighed looking away from Chaser as he realised that Tazer was right, they were a family and that family was now falling apart at the seams.

"Why would he say such a thing?" he finally asked his voice just above a whisper.

Surefire walked into his leader's office, he had heard nothing from Cruiser about his transfer request and decided to ask straight out. He was not expecting to see Skybolt with his head in his arms repeating how 'stupid' he was,

"Skybolt?" he asked curiously.

"Go away. Whatever it is can wait." Came a muffled reply.

The Ferrari regarded his leader's posture and the sadness that radiated from it, even his wings seemed lower than they normally did. "What's wrong? Can I help?" walking over and placing a hand on the mech's shoulder.

The airliner turned his head away, "leave me alone, Surefire." He muttered sadly.

"Skybolt please. Let me help, it's not right seeing you like this." He said worryingly "what would Moongaze say?" hoping to snap the mech out of his sadness.

"Who cares what she thinks." Skybolt snapped sharply not moving from his spot.

Surefire jumped in surprised not expecting that kind of reaction removing his hand from the mech's shoulder as if he'd been burnt. "Did something happened between the two of you?" the HIT leader muttered something incoherent. "Did…did I come between the two of you?" his voice turning sad and quiet as he looked away.

"Whatever concerns you have, Surefire, take them up with either Cruiser or Chaser and leave me alone." The white and black mech's voice taking on a commanding tone.

The white mech sighed, "Didn't Cruiser tell you? I put in for a transfer." He said quietly.

Skybolt sat up and looked at the Ferrari, shock and surprise on his face. "A transfer? Why?"

Surefire looked back over at his leader, "I can't stay here anymore, Skybolt. She broke my spark." He told him his voice starting to tremble. "I fell in love with her and thought she loved me back only to find that she was using me. Do you know how much that hurts?" tears were starting to well up in his optics. "If I'm going to get over this I need to get away from her."

"This is what she spoke to you about at that exploded facility, wasn't it?" Skybolt said. The white mech looked down at the floor and gave a nod. "What else did she say?" he asked softly.

"What does it matter? The more I stay here the more it hurts." He told him.

Skybolt couldn't help the soft smile from appearing on his face that was what Moongaze said about him. He stood up and guided the white mech to a chair gently helping him into it. "Please Surefire, I need to know." Going down on one knee in front of the mech.

Surefire sighed and looked off to the side. When he was sure his voice wouldn't break he said, "She said that she didn't mean to lead me on, that she was trying to get your attention. Trying to get you to notice her but you never did, just kept her at arm's length."

Skybolt stood up letting out a frustratingly annoyed growl as he walked the length of his office. "How could I have been so stupid?" he berated himself.

The Ferrari looked over at him curiously confused. "What do you mean?" he asked wiping his tears away.

"Was I so caught up in my position that I didn't notice her attraction to me?" he asked no one in particular. He sighed, slumping as his wings drooped. "And now I've gone and screw it all up." He virtually whispered.

"I don't understand." Surefire said as he gave his leader a confused look.

"We had an argument and I told her I didn't want her here." He explained.

"You did what!" the white mech said annoyed bolting up from his chair "do you know how much that'll upset her?" he told him narrowing his optics at the mech.

"Yeah," the airliner said holding his cheek "she slapped me for it."

"I should slagging hope so. I would've punched you for it." The Ferrari told him seriously. "You go apologise to her this instant." He demanded.

"What difference will it make? You never accepted her apology."

"That's…different." Surefire said his anger deflating at hearing those words. "She messed with my feelings."

"I was no different." He told him as he turned back to the mech. "I fell for her long ago but never acted on it." He confessed "when she told Ratchet how she felt about me believing me not to be in the room it scared me. I'd wanted those things for so long but always told myself that it would never happen. That it was a dream, a fantasy but to actually hear her say them. I couldn't believe it, I wouldn't believe it. Still thinking that it was some sort of dream I'd wake up from to find the cruel reality of her loving someone else." The airliner said telling him his inner most feelings. "Every time I thought that this was the moment it was taken away. I guess…that's what I've been waiting for, someone or something to take her away the moment I say yes."

"You really do love her, don't you?" Surefire said softly in surprise.

"Yes." He finally admitted.

The Ferrari smiled, "then you're going to tell her." Going over, grabbing his leader's arm and dragging him out of the room.

"Moongaze please. Just talk to him." Chaser virtually pleaded.

"I've got nothing to say to that aft. He wants me gone then I'll go though I wish he'd told me when Prime was still here then I could have gone with them." The femme snapped.

"He wasn't thinking. You know it won't be the same without you."

"And I'll miss you all too." She replied softly "but I will not stay somewhere that I'm not wanted." Her voice becoming annoyed again.

The yellow and black mech suddenly pulled her into a hug pinning her to his chest. He sighed "don't do this 'Gaze." He whispered in her audio. "Everyone will miss you, including Skybolt."

The Ford looked blankly at the helicopter's chest before looking away and saying, "I have to do this, Chaser." She told him softly. "I can't stay here knowing the mech I love doesn't want me here."

"Then think about Cruiser, of Tazer, of…me." She looked at him puzzled "yeah, always-looking-for-a-fight Chaser fell for you too." He smiled at her "I guess we all did, though our feelings for you are more family-oriented so don't worry." He chuckled.

The femme blushed and looked away from him resting her head on his chest. "I'm sorry, Chaser." She apologised quietly.

He pulled her out of the hug and held her in front of him. "Is there nothing that will change your mind?"

"I can think of one thing." A voice cut in making both cybertronian's look over at the door.

"Surefire, I order you to let me go." Skybolt demanded as he was dragged into the medbay.

"So you can…what's that human word? Oh that's right, chicken out." He virtually teased his leader. "I don't think so. You're telling her whether you like it or not."

Moongaze looked away from the two of them, "he already told me, Surefire." She said sadly "he doesn't want me here."

"Yeah I heard about that." The Ferrari said. He let go of Skybolt's arm only to replace it with his other hand so the airliner wouldn't run off stretched up and hit the mech upside the head. Chaser chuckled.

"Watch it, Surefire. I'm still your commanding officer." Skybolt warned.

"You want a turn, Chaser?" Surefire asked the yellow and black mech ignoring the airliner's comment.

"I certainly hope you didn't forget about us, 'Fire." A voice said from behind them.

"By all means, Cruiser, Tazer, be my guest." Turning and smiling at the two mechs.

"Cruiser, don't you…" the white and black mech stopped as he got hit twice in the exact same spot Surefire had hit him. He growled at them as they walked round and came into view.

"I'm sorry. What were you saying, Skybolt?" Cruiser asked humorously making everyone chuckle.

Moongaze surveyed the scene and found herself smiling. She looked at each mech in turn her smile getting bigger, feeling the helicopter's hands slip from her arms she moved closer, lay her head on his chest and couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped.

Feeling the added weight on his chest Chaser looked down and smiled, "would you like a turn?" he whispered to her.

Amusement shone in her optics as she looked up at him. "I wouldn't be able to do that."

"Of course you could." He told her "come." Dragging her the femme across the room and in front of the HIT leader. He put one arm around her waist to keep her from moving and used the other arm to guide her hand up to the airliner's face, which was a little stretch since he was taller than her.

Skybolt did not see this however, he was busy reprimanding Cruiser for hitting him. That was until he saw a grin appear on the dark red mech's face. He looked over and almost jumped at how close Moongaze was.

"Now say it with me." The helicopter said playfully "naughty Skybolt." Hitting the airliner playfully with the femme's hand. "How dare you say such mean things to me." Making the other mechs snicker and laugh not noticing the blush on the Ford's cheeks.

After getting over his shock Skybolt looked at the yellow and black mech, "Chaser." He growled. His free hand curling into a fist and his wings quivering.

"Hey I'm not technically hitting you so you can't do anything." He replied cheekily.

"He's got you there." Tazer laughed enjoying the moment. This was what he wanted. Everyone happy, laughing and having a good time together. It's what families did, it's what _they_ did.

"He's right." Moongaze said placing the hand Chaser was holding on Skybolt's cheek. The helicopter removed his hand to show that he was no longer 'controlling' her. "You've been a bad mech."

"W-what?" the HIT leader stuttered as he looked down at her.

"I think you should be taught a lesson." Her voice low and commanding almost seductive. "Mechs." She said removing herself from Chaser's hold and walking out.

Skybolt looked at the rest of his team seeing them start close in. "Wait a minute, who's in charge here her or me?" he said trying to get some authority back. For a moment he thought it worked the four of them stopped and looked at each other before looking back at the airliner and saying in unison, "Moongaze." _Oh frag._ He thought.

When Moongaze walked back into the medbay hours later she was not expecting to see Skybolt strapped to a mediberth groaning as he came back online. On his chest lay a datapad curiosity getting the better of her she went over and picked it up. It read:

' _This is a present from us to you, 'Gaze. We hope that you accept it and will stay._

 _Love Cruiser, Chaser, Surefire and Tazer._

 _p.s._

 _Sorry he's a little damaged, he resisted quite a bit._

 _Chaser and Surefire._

The Ford couldn't help but chuckle and looked down at the bound mech. "Seems you got yourself into a little trouble there." She said amused.

Skybolt looked at her for a few moments before looking away. "That's not funny." He said clearly not amused "now release me so I can kick their afts."

"No." she said plainly though there was a hint of amusement in it.

He instantly looked back at her. "Moongaze." He said seriously "I order you to release me."

"I seem to recall a certain medical order I had to fill out about a certain mech on the team that wouldn't relax." she began as she placed the pad on a table near Skybolt's head. "And being the only one on the team with medical experience that would make me your medic." Remembering what Ratchet had said to her before he left. _'I'm no medic.'_ She had told him. _'You are to them.'_

"You're a first aider. You never finished your medical training as you fell in love with your mentor." He reminded her bitterly.

"Either way I still have more medical knowledge than any of you." She snapped at him. "The others refer to my judgment on these matters and it is of my opinion that you are not 'relaxed' enough."

"Moongaze please," he half begged trying a different tactic "my wings are really starting to hurt with all the pressure I'm putting on them."

The Ford sighed, "Fine, But I'm only going release you enough to ease up the pressure then we'll get round to the damage Chaser and Surefire caused." As soon as she released the strap on his arms he pulled her on top of him wrapping his arms around her so she couldn't move, that didn't stop her from trying though. "Skybolt, what…let go."

"Not very pleasant is it, being held down." He said looking into her optics.

"Very funny. Now let go." She said trying hard not to blush at how close their faces were.

"Not until you let me go."

"What about your wings?" she asked.

"My wings are fine." He lied. Truth be told his wings hurt even more now he had Moongaze's added weight on top of him. He looked deep into the femme's blue optics and watch her turn away as a deep red hue appeared on her cheeks. "Do you really love me?" he suddenly asked.

The deep sky blue femme looked back at him bewildered. "With all my spark." She whispered.

"You won't run off with any other mech or fall for someone who visits?" He asked looking away from her.

A soft smile graced the Ford's lips as she realised what he was trying to say. "I didn't have any feelings for you back then, 'Bolt." She said softly and felt him freeze under her at the name. His grip loosened and she brought a hand up to gently caress his face her thumb stroking his cheek. "I promise you. That I will not go off with anyone else. I love you, Skybolt."

"Not even Ratchet?" he asked looking back at her.

She chuckled and said in a deviously amused tone, "Ratchet's another matter. He is a pretty handsome medic." She smiled.

"Being he's pretty far away and probably won't ever come back I guess I can live with that." He saw her smile turn into a frown. "'Gaze. What's wrong?"

"You have to understand, Skybolt. I have feelings for him as well as you."

"As long as you don't leave me I'm fine with it." He told her.

She smiled brightly at him and gave him a quick kiss surprising him. "In that case let's get off those wings of yours. I'm sure they must be giving you complete agony right about now."

"Well, now that you mention it…" he trailed off. He let go of her, she sat up and gently helped him up. He winced as he sat up giving his wings a little flutter to help ease the pain and get some feeling back into them. He gasped as he felt Moongaze's hand on a wing and it gently stroke down until it reached his back.

"Sorry I forgot how sensitive wings are." She said embarrassed and immediately brought her hand back round to her lap as she looked away from him. "I-I was only trying to feel for any damage." Her embarrassment increased as she realised how that must have sounded. "I mean see, I mean…"

Skybolt chuckled and kissed her effectively shutting her up. "It's fine." He told her after breaking the kiss.

"Where are the fragging cons when you need them?" Chaser muttered to himself. He was running an errand for Moongaze, which involved tracking down a certain blue seeker. So far his search had come up with nothing and he'd been on the 'hunt' for four hours already, his patience was wearing thin. Being the other only flying Autobot on the team the first aider had entrusted him with the job. He growled as he could find no trace of the seeker. "Slag that fragging seeker. I'm sure Crystal can go without this stupid thing another day." He'd just done a 360 degree turn when he saw the exact seeker he was looking for just ahead of him. "Hey Thunder-whatsit." He called out flying towards him and gaining the mech's attention.

The fighter jet transformed and turned to the helicopter hovering in the air. "That's Thunder _cracker_ , Autobot." He hissed.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Chaser replied uninterested. "I've got a letter here for Crystal from Moongaze." Opening his door and throwing the tiny device the mech's way before heading back to base.

 _For Crystal?_ Thundercracker thought as he looked down at the tiny device in his palm.

Crystal chuckled as she read the contents of the letter. She was unsure how Moongaze was able to get it onto a human sized device but she was grateful for it. It made it more personal than just having Thundercracker read it to her.

"What's so funny?" the blue mech asked looking down at his lover who was laying on his chest.

"Moongaze and Skybolt finally got together." She informed him still reading. She suddenly looked at him, "you _cannot_ use that against them." She warned "promise me you won't use that against them."

"Are you forgetting what we went through? I know the pain he'd go through." He reminded her placing a gentle hand on her back.

She smiled at him and nodded. "She was telling me about all the stupid things Skybolt did before saying yes to her." _Perhaps I should tell her about Valentine's Day._ She thought with a chuckle.


End file.
